Mass Effect: The Hard Way
by DarkFire1308
Summary: Self-Insert. I was killed by Cerberus. They brought me back as a test subject in a program to turn normal people into biotics. Shepard saved me from that place. Now we're going to kill Saren, and anyone else who gets in our way. May contain Tali/Shep.
1. Intro

**Prologue:**

My name is Nick Jacobsen. I'm 23 years old, I have black hair, I'm 6'3, and pretty physically fit. I can run like hell, and I can climb, not like Assassin's Creed climbing. Rock climbing, not quite as cool, but it was a hobby of mine when I was younger(15). I am an active gamer. Also as a result I can be pretty vulgar. I have occasionally (almost never) TRIED (and FAILED if I didn't make that clear) to write fan fiction for many different games, but this would be the first I've published. I live in Colorado; I own an apartment near Denver. I enjoy reading fan fiction. And that's all that you need to know about me.

One day I got home from work, I had thought a while about making a self-insert fan fiction, on that I would actually put on . I debated the chances of this story actually getting finished with myself while running a few miles. After that I thought fuck it what's the worst that could happen? I quickly decided on Mass Effect as the game. I sat down at my computer, opened up Microsoft Word. Well, that's when everything went to hell.

**Chapter 1:**

"Fuck, this writing is hard."

A loud banging rang from the door.

"There is a fuckin doorbell, jesus." I mumbled

I grabbed the key from my pocket, fumbled with it until it fit into the lock and pulled open the door. There was a whole list of people I thought might be at the door. I for one did not expect to see multiple people. The man in front had a visor, no a helmet, pitch black and white with a few yellow parts, and a suit of body armor to match. The others with him were dressed in the same armor. It took me almost 3 seconds to realize who these people were. Cerberus.

"That's him! Open fire!"

I tried to run, escape, anything. I turned and got four feet before bullets started flying. I felt something, things, hit my left arm. It was only jarring not painful, yet. I kept running to my bedroom I had a weapon there, a Glock .45. They came running after me. I arrived and threw open the drawer. I grabbed the pistol just as one of the troops came around the door. I aimed at his head and squeezed the trigger. His shields were designed for mass accelerator rounds not a bullet. It smashed against his head. He was stunned for a few seconds. The others slowed down behind him. It was more than enough time to act.

I adjusted my aim and started running towards a window. I pulled the trigger as many times as I could before I jumped and crashed through the window. A couple thousand thoughts went through my mind as I fell. Some ones worth noting were 'I live two stories up. I hit the ground wrong, broken legs/ankle, Cerberus come back out, dead. I could try to roll, I still had enough forward momentum to do so. What's the worst that could happen? Well you could land on your neck, dead. Well try to roll it is I guess.'

To my amazement I did it. It was much less graceful than the climbing I do when I normally go off a building, well I don't roll. None the less I made it. I looked around trying to shake it off. The grass around me was red, my left arm, decorated with four bullet holes and a lot of blood. I felt sick to my stomach, and that's when it started to hurt.

"Mother fucker."

I grabbed my Glock which had landed a few feet away. I used my good arm to push myself up. I started running. It was late so there wasn't anyone out, not sure if that was good or bad, sure felt bad at the time. Anyone to help would be nice.

My little brother, and my parents for that matter, lived only 7 miles awa… 7 miles was a whole lot of ground to cover with 4 fuckin bullet wounds. Going back wasn't an option. I took off my t-shirt, I still had my jacket, and tried as best I could to wrap it around my wounds. The pain was incredible; they all looked like they went clean through so I should be good there.

I just then realized that I was exhausted all the adrenalin and only running a few blocks, a voice, yes, it wasn't my head, a voice, not my imagination, in the back of my mind whispered.

"Rest, just for a while, that is enough for now."

"Ok just for a while, not long." I replied actually speaking out loud

I walked over into an alley, dropping my pistol to the ground as I went, stood against a wall, slid down until I was on the ground. And everything went dark.

"Well well well, look what we have here."

I tried to look up, I was still in the alley, but it was bright, early morning maybe. I felt more light headed than I ever had before. My makeshift bandage was almost all dark red, had lost a lot of blood. It was a nice morning. The sky, bright blue, the moon hadn't even set yet. A shame Cerberus was here. A lone trooper stood over me.

"This is Echo-317 we found him."

Much more faintly over his radio I could hear, "Good, order are for him to be terminated."

"Affirmative. You enjoy your beauty sleep?"

"*groan* you know as a matter of fact I did."

"Hah. Farewell." He pointed the rifle at my head.

In a last burst of energy I jumped up and rammed into him as hard as I could. All that did was make him stumble back. I turned to run, almost out of the alley things slowed down. I felt an impact in my lower back, and my legs went rigid. They wouldn't move. And a man in onyx black armor turned the corner. Very swiftly he grabbed me by the shirt, extended an omni-blade and plunged it into my neck. It didn't hurt, I just suddenly felt tired, so very tired. I landed on my injured arm, but the pain had left the moment I was stabbed.

"Target, eliminated, ready for examination."

There were more words. I didn't hear them, everything started to fade. Sounds to a mumble, and my vision went black. I expected it to end then and there. But no, no my story was just beginning.

**Authors Note****: **Well The last sentence is as 'cheesy' as it gets. I guess that this is the part where I beg for reviews. I tried to edit this as much as I could without melting my brain. I have the next chapter planned out but please tell me if I did anything good, if I royally fucked something up, etc, etc, in any case thank you for reading.


	2. The Project 1

Chapter 2:

I woke with a start. I was covered with sweat, but the room I was in felt freezing. My arms leg and head were restrained, on a medical table. There were several men and woman standing around me. An IV was in my arm and it looked like they were about to operate on me.

"Dr. Garrett, he's waking up."

"Give him the sedative. NOW!"

The doctor quickly gave me an injection. Everything was suddenly blurry. I could hardly hear what was said afterword.

"Are we ready for the node transplant?" a different doctor

"Yes. Hopefully his brain won't just turn to goo like last the last test subject. Ha." Dr. Garrett stated, actually chuckling at the last part.

Well shit that sounded bad. One of the doctors started doing something on my face but the sedative was really taking hold. I sure didn't mind. In the back of my mind I started wondering.

'Is this Cerberus? Of course it is. Where am I? There could be any number of places I could be at. Am I in Mass Effect? It would make sense. Cerberus is in the game Mass Effect, but how am I here?'

I asked myself a couple dozen more questions. The only one worth noting was:

'Why did Cerberus show up at my apartment almost immediately after I start writing a self-insert?'

Next thing I knew I was on a bed, in a big white cell. Other than a locked door, a sink, a mirror, my bed, and a toilet the room was empty. I noticed a Cerberus logo on the wall.

"Well if that was a mystery it isn't anymore." I muttered

I actually had some casual clothes on, a Cerberus shirt and sport shorts.

"I guess Cerberus has their own line of clothes."

I walked over to the mirror and slammed my fist into it, not a crack. I looked at myself, they had shaved my head so that most of my hair was gone. There were a couple scars on my temples and the sides of my neck. I started rubbing the back of my head. Hmm, wait I felt metal, almost like, no, it was a rectangle metal hole in my head.

"What the fuck is this!"

Over a speakerphone I heard a male voice "Ah good your finally awake."

"Where the hell am I? What year am I in?"

"This is the Titan Facility, as for the year, 2182."

A year before mass effect starts, shit.

"What does Cerberus want with me?"

"We are advancing mankind along a new path, you are one of the first steps on that path."

"What the hell did you do to me."

"Oh you'll find out soon enough."

It was almost 48 hours before I would hear another voice. I spent that time jogging around the room and exercising however I could. I tested to see if the mirror would break but I already knew it wasn't glass, and it wouldn't break. And I did a lot of lying down. The boredom was killer, strange. I was, killed, yeah I was killed. I was brought back to life in a terrorist group's lab. In my favorite video game, which takes place almost 150 years in the future. And I was BORED. I chucked for quite a while at that thought. Once someone started talking over the intercom again, well that's when my life got interesting again.

The speaker made a quick buzzing noise.

"Hey, anyone there."

"We are going to begin our examination of you, please comply."

On cue several assault troopers entered my cell. They were flanked by several doctors. The troopers restrained me, even though I didn't plan to fight, yet. The doctors gave me several injections and did more than a few scans.

"Scans show very little sign of rejection. His brain is already integrating the node and the marker is already scanning for i-waves."

"What, what node, and what's a marker?"

"You will find out in dear time. From now on you are subject-19. Are you clear on that."

"Yes."

"Now follow us."

They took me to a square room with a few crates in the middle. More troops were present. After looking around I noticed two phantoms. What the hell, they aren't around yet! And the troopers, they have Mass Effect 3 armor. All of them were watching me, the phantoms drew their swords and the troopers aimed their weapons at me. One of the scientists walked over and put some kind of chip in the port in my head. At first it hurt like hell and I fell to the floor. Slowly the pain subsided and I got back up.

"Move the crates." Said the voice over the intercom

I stood still.

"Subject-19, move the crates." Now demanding

"How!"

"Use biotics." it replied, still demanding

"I'm not a fucking biotic. I don't know the first thing about using them."

"*sigh* Think of it as an extension of yourself, use that to grab a crate. And yes, you are a biotic, we implanted you with a biotic node, you woke up, unlike all other subjects. We need to see if you can use your new node."

For a couple of hours I tried to do so. Eventually I created a blue mist around my right arm. I felt very tired, they gave me an injection, it stung like hell, but I felt more energized than before. The testing went on for hours. Hours upon hours of trying, injections, and pain, finally I created a biotic field around the crate and moved it almost an inch.

"*yawn* very good subject-19, you may be escorted back to your cell to rest for testing tomorrow."

"I can't wait." I replied as sarcastically as I could.

They gave me an IV that gave me all the nutrients I needed to stay alive and use biotics. I tried to keep track of time as best I could, but I lost track around two months, and I was there for a very, very long time. My biotics became stronger. I could move the crates farther every day. By the time I had been there for a year( I was of course un aware) I could throw, lift, and pull the crates with little effort. A few months later I could cause them to start disintegrating. New tests were added: could I slow my falls, could I curve biotics, could I hit a specific target, etc, etc. I could hardly believe I was a biotic. I particularly remember one day, the day the facility was attacked, the day I escaped my prison. It was also the day I met Commander John Shepard.

_**Author's Note:**_ **Ok please review my story tell me what I'm doing wrong, am I doing something right. Or if for some reason you like my story, in that case stay tuned I think that this is going to get a lot better story-wise.**


End file.
